July 1st through 6th
Menus from July 1st to July 6th. 'July 1' Breakfast Curried Chicken Tea Sandwichesfood.com *Recipe by sugarpea and Photo by GaylaJ Kiwi Cuke Mango Salsatastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Grace Hot Spiced Apple Cider and Pomegranate Juicerecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Heart Healthy Living Dinner Spicy Tofu Lettuce Wrapsrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Vegetarian Times Sesame Chickenfood.com *Recipe by Jenny White and Photo by Tea Jenny Southern-style Tiramisutastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by DessertForTwo Lemonade Iced Teamyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living, Photo by Jennifer Davick and Styling by Buffy Harget 'July 2~Menu of Champions' A special commemoration menu in honor of Spain, Euro 2012 Football Champions. Breakfast Luscious Lemon Muffinstastofhome.com *Recipe by Mary Lynne Mason and Photo by Taste of Home Cafe con Leche247coffeetime.com *Recipe and Photo by Ryan Dinner Spanish Tomato and Garlic Breadfood.com *Recipe by Wildflour and Photo by cookiedog Baby Octopus in Tomato Juicenorecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Marc Chicke Paellatasteofhome.com *Recipe from Cooking for 2and Photo by Taste of Home Carmel Flan with Mangoesrecipe.com *Recipe by Better Homes and Gardens and Photo by Unknown Fruit Saladfood.com *Recipe by Laura70 and Photo by Aunt Paula Non-alcoholic Sangriafoodnetwork.com *Recipe by Melissa d'Arabian and Photo by Food Network 'July 3' Breakfast Cranberry Orange Pancakes with Cranberry Maple Syrupmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Coastal Living and Photo by Luca Trovato Fruit Salad with Citrus Mint Dressingmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking LightPhoto by Randy Mayor and Styling by Jan Gautro Orange Scented Mochamyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living and Photo by William Dickey and Mindi Shapiro Levine Dinner Vegetable Pizza Crispmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Health and Photo by Unknown Chicken Shepherd's Pietastofhome.com *Recipe from Simple and Delicious and Photo by Taste of Home Pear-Ginger Maple Piesimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Garret McCord Rhubarb Lemonadedelish.com *Recipe from Country Cooking and Photo by Kana Okada 'July 4' Breakfast Roasted Pepper, Bacon and Egg Muffinstastofhome.com *Recipe from Healthy Cooking and Photo by Taste of Home Apple Cinnamon Barseatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Butterscotch Coffeetastofhome.com *Recipe from Quick Cooking and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Thai Beef Rollsmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Beau Gustafson Kohlrabi Parmesanrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Better Homes and Gardens Bizcocho de Narania (Orange Yogurt Cake)myrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner Meyer Lemon, Blood Orange and Mint Spritzertastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Kiran Srivastava 'July 5' Breakfast Chicken Salad Wrapseatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Mixed Berry and Banana Fruit Saladsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Greek Iced Coffeeeatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Dinner Buffalo Chicken Wrapsaveragebetty.com *Recipe and Photo by Sara O'Donnell Roquefort Pear Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by Michelle Krzmarzick and Photo by chibi chef Strawberry Yogurt Parfaitsmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset and Photo by Iain Bagwell Luscious Slush Punchallrecipes.com *Recipe by Valerie Lynne and Photo by DIZ:#9829; 'July 6' Breakfast Anda Bhurji (Spicy Indian Scrambled Eggs)seriouseats.com *Recipe by and Photo by D'silva Sankhe Florida Strawberry Muffinsallrecipes.com *Recipe by May and Photo by Scotdog Sierra Frozen Smoothiefood.com *Recipe and Photo by KC_Cooker Rare Lunch Chinese Chop Saladtastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Lauren's Latest California Nioise Sandwichmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Sunset and Photo by Ngoc Minh Ngo Dinner Cranberry Feta Pinwheelsfood.com *Recipe by Derf and Photo by Bobbie Melon Chicken Saladmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner and Cindy Barr Oreo Puddingfood.com *Recipe by yopper and Photo by mydesigirl Limonana-Frozen Mint Lemonadetastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Tori Avey Reference